Lo que tu corazon ve
by Neiara28
Summary: ¿Se puede ser mas invisible para tu familia de lo que ya eres a causa de una hermana que es perfecta en todo ? ¿ El amor llamara a tu puerta a pesar de todo ? Son las preguntas que se hace Bella . posible cambio de summary . Mejor summary dentro
1. Chapter 1

Hola holaaaaa .

Bueno , se que os preguntareis que hago aquí escribiendo una nueva historia . Eso tiene fácil respuesta .

Es una mini historia .XD

Se que muchas tendréis ganas de matarme por no actualizar Tu particular Cenicienta . Tranquilos , el Lunes habrá actualización ^^ , que os quiero mucho como para dejaros colgados sin historia .

Esta la escribo por que tenia ganas de hacerlo , ahora que estoy con la novela me parecía una buena idea de intentar escribir un relato corto , de unos 3 capitulos.

Es una historia que tenia en mente desde antes de ''Solo Amigos '' y no la plasme por que no sabia aun como acogeríais mis historias . Ahora que veo que estoy mas o menos integrada en la pagina y en la comunidad de crepúsculo la subo .

Aquí dejo una pequeña sinopsis :

¿ Se puede ser invisible para tu familia? , en el caso de Bella Swan si . Siempre siendo comparada con su hermana mayor Tanya , un día conoce a Edward Cullen , un guapísimo medico del hospital de Forks , del cual Bella no puede evitar enamorarse … pero como si de una maldición se tratara , Edward y Tanya comienzan a salir . El día de la graduación de Bella , su hermana decide dar la noticia de que ella y Edward van a casarse … Y Bella dolida decide plantarle cara a sus padres . ¿ Que pasara ?

Pues ahora lo veremos . Que comience la historia ^^ :

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 1 : Invisible .

Hola a todos los que lean esto , me lamo Isabella Delani , aunque para empezar con buen pie contando mi historia prefiero que me llaméis Bella .

Tengo 18 años y hoy me he graduado en el instituto . Se que debería estar celebrando este hecho a bombo y platillo , pero no es así .

Para cualquier persona del mundo que haya pasado por este día os dirá que es el mas importante , no solo para ti , si no para la familia …

Pero lamento anuncias que este no es mi caso .

Bueno , ¿ Por donde empiezo a enumerar para explicar por que este no sea uno de los días mas felices de mi vida adolescente ?

Muchos de vosotros … para hacer el chiste diréis que por el principio XD .

Bueno , para que veis que soy una persona que se toma bien los chistes os hare caso y comenzare este relato .

El principal problema con el que empezare es mi familia .

Mis padres me consideran la sombra de mi hermana mayor. Es muy complicado , por no decir difícil , destacar en algo cuando tienes una hermana como la mía .

Mis padres adoran a mi hermana Tanya . Ella dos años mayor que yo … aunque con las diferencias palpables que hay entre nosotras , ella me lleva muchos años luz de ventaja , y no lo digo por quejarme , leerlo por vosotros mismos .

- Primera de su promoción en el colegio

-Primera de su graduación en el instituto , siendo delegada de clase , jefa de las animadoras y consolidada corredora de maratón .

- Doctorado en derecho por la universidad de Harvard

- Socia mas joven el bufete de abogados donde trabaja .

Este es el curriculum académico de mi hermana , pero esto no es lo único que nos separa queridos amigos y amigas , ahora vienen las diferencias raciales .

Tanya ha heredado todas los rasgos de mi madre . O sea , es una rubia despampanante , alta , con ojos azules y unas medidas que harían palidecer a la modelo mas experimentada . Yo en cambio me parezco mas a mi padre , o sea , soy mas discreta que Tanya , que es una belleza nata de la naturaleza .

Mis padres la adoran y la defienden incluso en casos en los que ella no llevaba la razón . Asi que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que es muy difícil destacar en algo cuando mi hermana esta delante .

Ahora hablemos de mis padres .

Mis padres dan su afecto y cariño a sus hijas según estas destaquen y ellos puedan presumir , o sea el amor de mis padres esta condicionado a los logros que puedas conseguir para asi poder presumir delante de las amistades . O sea , en resumidas cuentas .

Quieren a mi hermana Tanya a matar , si por ellos fueran Tanya debería ser la presidenta de los estados unidos … pero antes de llegara la casa blanca debería tener una estatua en el centro de Forks para que todo el mundo pudiera adorar a su niñita .

Se que puede parecer una rabieta de hermana pequeña , pero solo puedo sacar una conclusión de todo lo que acabo de resumir arriba : Soy Invisible para mi familia . Es duro decir esto de mis padres … pero es la realidad pura y dura .

Ahora hablare un poco de mi .

No soy mala estudiante , pero como mis padres me suelen decir , voy cuatro pasos por detrás de mi hermana en el colegio , tres pasos menos en el instituto . Nunca he sido delegada de clase ni jefa de las animadoras , ya que soy bastante tímida y patosa .

Nunca he sido la reina del baile de bienvenida ni de fin de curso . No tengo una hermosura destacable , soy guapa , pero una guapa del montón .

Siempre he podido soportar eso , por que iba a lo que mas me gustaba , no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa , ya que desde los 15 años he trabajado a escondidas de mis padres y ellos ni se han dado cuenta , estudiaba en la biblioteca , así no tenia que aguantar las constantes comparaciones con Tanya .

Pero entonces apareció el … y esas diferencias se acentuaron mas … si es que eso era posible .

Edward Anthony Cullen .

Medico residente , 23 años y otra persona tan perfecta como mi hermana mayor .

Un día estando en el laboratorio del instituto , mi compañera hizo mal una mezcla de un químico y este exploto , quemándome un poco la mano .

Los profesores me llevaron al hospital y allí tuve el honor de ser la primera paciente del nuevo medico del hospital , que era Edward .

Desde el principio me enamore de el , su sonrisa , sus ojos color verde , su cuerpo de Dios pagano , destilaba sensualidad y magnetismo varonil por cada poro de su piel .

No diré que no me fije al principio en su físico … pero resultaba que el tenia también corazón , cuidando de mi desde el primer momento . Y el que fuera de las pocas veces que otra persona se hubiera preocupado por mi me llego al corazón .

Hablamos mucho , descubriendo que coincidíamos en muchas de las cosas que nos gustaban , como leer , la música clásica y las películas antiguas . A su lado no me sentía inferior . Y eso es lo que ocasiono mi caída en picado en eso que todos denominamos amor . Yo también creía que le había causado una impresión bastante buena …Sentía que para el no seria recordada como la hermana de …

Pero todo sueño tiene que acabar … y el mío acabo demasiado pronto .

Tanya y mis padres aparecieron por el hospital para llevarme a casa . Y Edward estaba allí para que mis padres firmaran el alta … y Tanya fijo sus ojos en Edward … Y Edward no disimulo en hacer lo mismo . Tanya comenzó una conversación parecida a la que yo había tenido con el , pero con algunos detalles mas sofisticados , unas sonrisitas … unas miraditas …

Y una semana después estaban oficialmente saliendo juntos .

Edward me trataba como aquel día en urgencias , pero a sus ojos no dejaba de ser una niña y algunas veces me trataba como una hermana menor mas que como una estudiante de instituto , ya que aun me queda mucho camino para ser madura , pero tampoco me parece que este estancada en los 6 años .

Pero yo no quería que me tratara como a una niña , quería que viera la persona que era , la chica guapa que lo quiere por encima de todas las cosas , que no le importa que sea medico o barrendero , que lo único que desea es que sea feliz .

Por eso me he aguantado mis sentimientos y nunca le he dicho nada a nadie .

Mi vida es un infierno gracias a las circunstancias .

Así que resumiendo :

- Si … mi vida es una ganga .

- Si … mis padres no me prestan la mas mínima atención .

-Si , tengo una hermana con dones divinos .

- Y si … mi hermana y el hombre del que me enamore están muy felices juntos .

Ya solo faltaba que , dos años después de aquello decidieran casarse , eso seria sin duda la guinda del pastel .

Y vaya que el pastel tuvo una guinda . Una guinda de las mas grandes .

Mi mayor temor se hizo realidad en este día , el día de mi graduación , el cual ya de por si por e comportamiento distante de mis padres estaba siendo malo .

Edward me miraba con algo de pena en sus ojos , compadeciéndose de mi por que mis padres me ignoraban aquel día tan especial para mi .

Después de bajar del atril con mi diploma me dirigía mis padres , los cuales palmearon mi hombro y solo dijeron .

- Felicidades por tu graduación Bella .-

Mama fue al lado de Tanya mientras yo me hacia las fotos con mis compañeros del promoción , a algunos los vería en Boston de nuevo y a otros ya solo los vería en algún viaje ocasional a Alaska , Oregón , Texas ect…

En uno de esos momentos de flases y sonrisas oí la voz de mi madre dando un grito de emoción . Al mirar a la dirección del mismo la sangre se me congelo en las venas . Mi hermana lo había hecho .

Me había quitado mi día con alguna de sus fabulosas noticias .

Edward estaba un poco serio mirándome mientras avanzaban hacia donde estaba yo haciéndome las fotos y mi padre me miraba . Y en sus ojos pude leer lo que había pasado antes de que mi madre lo anunciara .

-¡¡¡ Dios mío cariño , Tanya y Edward tienen que darnos una gran noticia .!!!-

Mi madre estaba muy excitada , Tanya tomo aire y luego lucio una de sus sonrisas de felicidad , mirándonos nos dijo :

- Edward y yo vamos a casarnos , me lo pidió anoche .- Y enseño su anillo de pedida , con un hermoso rubí .- Edward dice que este anillo le recuerda mucho a mis ojos .-

Mis padres estaban que no cabían en si de gozo , ambos abrazaban a los recién prometidos mientras que mi mundo se fue completamente al garete .

Su perfecta hija iba a casarse con un hombre que también encarnaba la perfección . Dos personas perfectas a ojos de todo el mundo iban a unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. Una unión por la que mis padres estaban expectantes desde que comenzaran a salir juntos .

Aquel era , supuestamente mi día . Que equivocada estaba si me creía eso . Siempre tendría a mi hermana para sacarme de mi error y hacer que estos momentos que son míos se conviertan en suyos.

Así que tranquilamente pregunte :

- ¿ Y ahora que vamos a hacer ? .- Estaba tan … pero tan harta de que me lo arrebataran todo .

- Pues irnos ahora mismo a almorzar para celebrar esta gran noticia , este es un día muy feliz para tu hermana .- Dijo mi madre . Como si aquel fuera el único acontecimiento del día .

Edward me miro , entendió de primera lo que me pasaba , en su mirada pude ver que el no quería haber dado la noticia hoy por no estropearme el día , yo le devolví la mirada , y silenciosamente le pedí perdón por lo que iba a hacer . Pero ya estaba cansada de tanto desprecio hacia mi persona .

- ¿ Ya estas feliz Tanya ? . – Comencé .- Hasta que no has hecho de este tu dia no has parado , ¿ verdad ?.-

Y creo que esta es la primera vez que mi hermana me prestaba verdadera atención . Lo mismo que mis padres .

- ¿ Y que pasa conmigo mama ? ¡ Me he graduado hoy sabes ! , y para vosotros es como si salierais a misa un domingo , no ibais a celebrar este que es mi día por que no he conseguido grandes logros como Tanya , pero claro , como ella se ha prometido hoy , eso ha hecho que decidáis celebrarlo por todo lo alto . ¡ Y a estoy harta de esta situación , hasta de ser comparada a todas horas con ella !– Señale a Tanya , la cual se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara – No te podías haber guardado la noticia para mañana verdad , ¡¡Nooooo ¡! , tenias que quitarme también este día . Felicidades , lo has conseguido .-

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo , pero le indique que no hablara , esto no iba con el , iba solo con la tortura psicológica que era mi familia . Volvi mi vista hacia ellos y continue con mi arranque , sintiéndome por primera vez en años libre .

- Estoy tan harta de vosotros , de todos vosotros . Toda la vida siendo a vuestros ojos la sombra de Tanya , sin ver que yo era otra persona completamente distinta . Dejarme deciros una cosa , siento desilusionaros , pero soy Isabella , No Tanya , siento decepcionaros con la noticia . Pero no pienso seguir viviendo ni a vuestra sombra ni a la de Tanya .-

Mi padre tenia el rostro desencajado por la ira , normal , estaba insultando a su niñita , intento hablar , pero yo no lo deje .

- Ni te molestes papa .- Mire a Edward .- Espero que sepas lo que haces al haberte comprometido . – y para vergüenza de Tanya revele uno de sus secretos .- La he visto rechazar a personas que han mostrado un poco de debilidad , con mejores trabajos que el tuyo . Y si no alcanzas un mínimo de fama en la comunidad te puede dar la patada .-

Mis padres estaban conmocionados , pero yo estaba feliz , por una vez había conseguido plantarles cara y recuperar un poco mi dignidad como persona . Me sentí muy bien conmigo misma en cuanto me largué de allí .

Ya como habréis supuesto aquel arranque de ira publico y el haber atacado a mi hermana tuvieron sus consecuencias . Ese mismo día me echaron de casa sin su dinero y si su protección , estaba por primera vez sola .

Tal vez debería de sentirme triste … y lo estaba un poco … mis padres habían elegido defender a Tanya una vez mas . Pero por otro lado me sentía muy bien … me sentí libre .

Y gracias a Edward tenia un fondo de dinero en un banco .

Mis padres no se preocupaban de que estuviera tantas horas por ahí , así que desconocían lo de mi trabajo de media jornada en la cafetería de la clínica Cullen , propiedad del padre de Edward .

Conseguí el empleo gracias a Edward , ya que en una de nuestras charlas le pregunte si había alguna vacante en la cafetería del hospital , ya que estaba ahorrando para cuando me fuera a Boston . El hablo con su padre y este me ofreció el puesto de camarera en la cafetería . Lo cual me reportaba buenos ingresos , ingresos que fueron a parar a una cartilla de ahorros que acababa de abrir para los ahorros de la universidad .

Edward entendió que yo quería tener algo de independencia económica cuando estuviera en la universidad y tuvo el detalle de no decirle nada mis padres ni a mi hermana , lo cual me ayudo mucho en su momento .

Así que contra todo pronostico , y con mis padres creyendo que volvería a casa suplicando por que me volvieran a dar un techo y dinero para vivir . Ellos desconocían que yo iba a la universidad de periodismo de Boston con una beca y que tenia dinero mas que de sobra para subsistir en Boston hasta que encontrara otro trabajo .

Gracias a Edward podría empezar mi nueva vida .

Hice mi equipaje y luego me marche de fiesta con mis amigos , los cuales me felicitaron por tener tantas agallas de plantarles cara a mis padres .

Después de mucha juerga , la anfitriona de la fiesta me dejo pasar la noche en su casa , así podría viajar descansada .

Al dia siguiente ya me despedí oficialmente de todos mis amigos de Forks , no iba a volver , tenia pensado establecerme en Boston después de cursar mis estudios universitarios .

En el aeropuerto me lleve una grata sorpresa , Edward había venido a despedirse de mi .

- ¿ Que haces por aquí ? .- Salude sorprendida .

- Venia a despedirme de ti pequeña .- El sabia que no me gustaba que me llamase pequeña , pero probablemente esta sea la ultima vez que vea a mi primer amor y no quiero estropearlo con una rabieta . Lo encontré enternecedor .

- Muchas gracias .- Sonreí .- Creí que no querrías despedirte de mi después de todo lo que ocurrió ayer .-

- Para nada , al revés , me siento culpable , debí de haber insistido mas a Tanya para que no diera la noticia el día de tu graduación .- dijo cabizbajo .

- Es mi hermana , no se podía resistir a dar la noticia para hacerse con el protagonismo del día .Además , esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano. Estaba harta de ver como me trataban y no quería ser la sombra de Tanya siempre . Además que mis padres la apoyen a ella y me menospreciaran a mi no ayudaba a que fuéramos la perfecta familia feliz .- Y lo abrace .- Gracias a ti tengo dinero para irme a la universidad , tu me has ayudado a hacer realidad esta independencia y me has devuelto las ganas de hacer cosas por mi misma , no para agradara los demás .-

Edward solo correspondió a mi abrazo . Y el mundo fue maravilloso por unos pocos segundos . Entonces llamaron por la megafonía .

- Bueno …. Tengo que irme .-

- lo se …-

Me separe de el y comencé mi camino hacia la puerta de embarque .

- ¡¡ Bella ¡!.-

Mire en su dirección . Y me pregunto .

- ¿ Crees que he cometido un error al comprometerme con Tanya ? .-

Le respondí de corazón :

- No te has comprometido solo con ella , te has comprometido con las expectativas de mis padres … pero yo no soy nadie para decir nada , lo mismo me equivoco , para mis padres siempre me he equivocado .-

No espere una replica , me limite a embarcar hacia mi nuevo destino . Rezando por que las cosas le fueran bien a Edward .

Pero ahora tenia que pensar en mi , una nueva vida me estaba esperando y pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad que me había brindado el destino al máximo .

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn.

Un poco triste lo se , pero prometo que mejorara . La próxima actualización tendrá lugar cuando alcance al menos los 50 reviews ^^ . Así me da tiempo de actualizar Tu particular cenicienta .

Asi que decirme , ¿ Que os ha parecido el comienzo ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola holaaaaa :

¿ Como estáis todos y todas ?

Bueno , yo sigo con mis problemas bucales que espero que se resuelvan pronto .

Aquí traigo una nueva actualización de este fic . 26 reviews no están nada mal para haber empezado una historia . Como dice mi mama , siempre apunta un poco mas alto para obtener el tiro perfecto . Así que para conseguir 26 reviews he tenido que decir que quería 50 XDD . Soy lo peor XD .

Bueno , pues aquí esta el capitulo 2 , así os compenso por esta pequeña maldad hasta el próximo capitulo de Tu Particular Cenicienta , que seguramente este listo el viernes que viene ^^ .

Por lo demás la vida sigue igual , espero que os vaya bien a todos ^^ .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 2 :

Bella Pov :

Boston , 3 años después …

- ¿ Que hiciste que ? .- Le pregunte a Alice .

- Lo seguí , me daba la sensación de que no me había dicho la verdad , así que decidí seguirlo … y ahí descubrí que me mentía .- Alice hizo un gesto dramático al llevarse una mano a la cara y fingir que estaba llorando .

- Mujer , tendría sus motivos para hacer eso .-

- No Bella , esta noche le enfrentare y le daré a elegir .-

- Alice , no es eso un poquito drástico …-

- Para nada , es normal …-

- No es normal Bella , Por Dios no me digas que vas a ponerte de su lado .-

- Claro , es una elección de Jasper , déjale pasar esta anda .-

- No , por que si cedo en esto será el comienzo de un circulo vicioso en el cual el me podrá convencer de hacer lo que quiere … sabiendo que esta mal .-

- Alice por Dios , es solo una camiseta , deja que se la quede .-

- Noooooo , es una camiseta muy fea.-

- Bueno , yo he hecho lo que he podido , pero harás una tontería muy grande en negarle al pobre Jasper quedarse con su camiseta .-

- Con el tiempo me lo agradecerá .-

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta horrorizada que llegaba tarde al trabajo .

- Alice , deja que se quede con la camiseta , dale ese capricho , el siempre te da lo que tu quieras , cede en esto y serás una mejor novia y mas compresiva .-

- Adiós Bella , que pases un buen día .-

No tarde mucho en llegar a la redacción del Boston Chronicle , el periódico donde trabajaba . Era la encargada del suplemento dominical del periódico y tenia una columna de recomendaciones literarias , aunque a veces me cedían espacio en el periódico y escribía una pequeña columna de autoayuda a jóvenes con problemas familiares . La columna la escribo con el seudónimo de mi Nombre , Bella .

Parece mentira lo que ha cambiado mi vida en estos tres últimos años .

Aun sigo estudiando , pero vine a hacer una suplencia en este periódico … y quedaron tan encantados con mi trabajo que me pusieron en plantilla .

Me venían muy bien los ingresos que tenia trabajando aquí , ya que tenia una hipoteca que pagar y unos estudios que necesitaban financiación .

La vida no me trataba mal la verdad … Bueno a veces si , pero aprendí que no me servía de nada lamentarme por ello , que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentar los problemas como vengan y pensar positivamente en que todo saldrá bien . Y me ha ido bien pensando de esa manera .

Me vino muy bien alejarme de mis padres y de mi hermana .

No tenia demasiadas noticias de ellos y me alegraba , aunque a veces me ponía muy triste su frialdad hacia mi . Se supone que todos los padres están programados genéticamente para querer a sus hijos , a la sangre de su sangre . No a darles de lado y fingir que nunca han nacido .Pero bueno , hace mucho que aprendí este hecho y de nada me sirve lamentarme ahora . Solo queda seguir adelante y ver por que caminos me lleva esta montaña rusa llamada vida .

El único que me llamaba de vez en cuando era Edward .

Siempre solicito con mi bienestar es el único que se ha interesado por mi de toda mi familia . El otro dia estaba hablando de los preparativos de la ceremonia , ya que se casaba mañana con mi hermana .

- Imagino que te llegaría la invitación. ¿ No ? – Pregunto por teléfono .

- No Edward , no me han invitado a la boda .-

- ¿¿¿ Quueeeeee ?? .- Exclamo furioso . – Eso no puede ser Bella , ¿ Por que harían una cosa así tus padres ?.- Y entonces se hizo el silencio desde el otro lado de la línea .

- Bueno , tu ya sabes por que , esta relacionado con aquel arranque de ira incontrolado que tuve el día de mi graduación . No querrán que la lie en la boda .- Respondí .

- Eso quiere decir que no te veré allí , es una pena , tenia ganas de verte después de 3 años de solo hablar por teléfono.-

- Bueno , te mandare la foto de la graduación cuando me la haga , seguro que estoy guapísima con mi nuevo corte de pelo , mi toja y mi birrete .-

- Tu nunca has sido fea Bella .-

- Y por eso mismo te casas con mi hermana .- Hice la broma .

- Imagino… no se …-

Uyuyuyuyuy ese tono de voz no me había gustado nada de nada . A Edward le pasaba algo .

- Vamos suéltalo , ¿ Que te pasa ? .- Le pregunte sin tapujos .

- Imagino que serán los nervios de la boda , pero no se Bella , siento que algo va a pasar … y que ese algo no es bueno .-

Me quede bastante sorprendida con lo que me acababa de decir Edward , el solía ser el mas racional de cuantas personas conocía , y decirme de buenas a primeras de que tenia una mala sensación sobre la boda me había descolocado .

- Bella ¿Sigues ahí ? .- Me pregunto Edward .

- Si si perdona , es que me había llamado el editor y me estaba comentando unas cosas . Bueno , puede que tal vez sean los nervios por la boda nada mas … o que has vuelto a indigestarte con aquella crema de cangrejo que te preparo Tanya .-

- Ugghh no me la recuerdes , mi estomago aun me lo recuerda cuando oigo la palabra cangrejo .-

- Bueno , yo desde aquí no puedo hacer mucho cielo , siento de veras que no pueda estar allí por que en mi familia sean unos rencorosos de mierda pues no puedo ir para ser tu apoyo moral .-

Creí que Edward se cabrearía por llamar así a mis padres , pero se rio del comentario . Pero en esa risa denotaba cierta preocupación .

- Edward , solo puedo decir que esperes al gran día y veas que ocurre y salgas de dudas , ojala pudiera saber que es lo que ronda tu sentido de vidente en practicas .-

- Ya con hablar contigo me ayudas amiga , bueno debo dejarte , se que acaba la hora de comer y ahora tengo una cirugía .-

- Pues mucha suerte la semana que viene .- Dije estos con mi corazoncito en la mano .

- Gracias , ya hablaremos cuando vuelva de la luna de miel .-

- De acuerdo . Adiós Edward .-

Se me partía el alma cuando lo oía hablar de la boda , pero hacia mucho que había aceptado el hecho de que amaba a mi hermana y que yo no estaba a la altura para poder si quiera que se fijara en mi a no ser que fuera como a una hermana pequeña .

Para mi no había sido ninguna sorpresa el hecho de que no me invitaran a la ceremonia , seguramente alegarían a las amistades que yo estaba muy ocupada con los trabajos de la universidad y que me era completamente imposible asistir a la ceremonia . Que les daría pena no tener a su pequeña Bella en la ceremonia de su hermana , pero que ellos comprendían que estaba a finales de sacarme la licenciatura y que no debía descuidar los estudios .

Que alejado estaba todo eso de la verdad .

Me mire al espejo del despacho que ocupaba como directora del suplemento del periódico . La verdad es que había cambiado bastante en estos años .

Al fin tenia una talla de sujetador decente , había crecido hasta el 1'65 y me había vuelto bastante mas elegante , sin dejar mi estilo informal al lado . Me había cortado el cabello y normalmente me lo solía alisar .

Alice me enseño a cuidarme y mimarme a mi misma y estaba orgullosa de haber sido mi hada madrina y haberme ayudado con el cambio .

Estaba muy feliz con mi vida en Boston , tenia unos amigos maravillosos , un trabajo muy bueno , un piso muy bonito y en definitiva , una buena vida .

Lo único que me faltaba para ser feliz del todo era Edward . Ojala lo pudiera mirar como al hermano mayor que el cree que es para mi . Pero me es imposible .

Ya hacia tres años que no lo veía … y creo que ya no lo volveré a ver … solo en foto si la noticia de la boda de mi hermana salía en el dominical del periódico .

Realmente iba a ser muy irónico que yo tuviera que redactar la noticia de la boda . Espero que el destino no me juegue esa mala pasada .

Solo esperaba que el fuera feliz , se merecía ser feliz … aunque no fuera conmigo . Me daba miedo de que Tanya jugara con el , ya sabia lo cruel que podía llegara ser mi hermana cuando se trataba de quitar a alguien de encima . Lo que tiene de buena jurista lo compensa con una maldad sin limites para conseguir lo que quiere , y para ello pisoteara y empujara a quien sea necesario .

Suspire y me concentre en la pila de cartas que había encima de mi escritorio , estaba muy contenta de lo bien que iba la columna de ayuda , ya que esa semana me tocaba publicarla en el dominical .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Así que al final me dejo quedarme con la camiseta .- Sonreía Jasper .

- Para que luego digáis que no soy buena e inocente .- Sonreía Alice mientras se abrazaba a Jasper .

Envidiaba la pareja que hacían ambos , eran muy felices al estar el uno con el otro .

Al rato llegaron Rosalie y Emmett a la cafetería donde nos reuníamos los sábados por la tarde . Hoy hacia una temperatura agradable y en la cafetería se estaba relativamente tranquilo .

Habiamos estado de tiendas toda la tarde , ya que Alice , aparte de ser compañera de estudios tenia un pequeño hueco en el dominical que yo dirigía , ella era la que recomendaba las tendencias en ropa y complementos y tenia un famoso varometro por el cual media el estilo de las famosas .

Jasper , Rosalie y Emmett también trabajaban y estudiaban conmigo . Rosalie se encargaba de la sección de las entrevistas a los famosos , Emmett tenia un hueco como nutricionista y entrenador personal , el cual ayudaba por medio de sus consejos a aquella gente que necesitara ponerse en forma y Jasper se encargaba de la sección de espectáculos . Éramos una piña y lo pasábamos muy bien todos juntos .

- Asi que Alice te ha dejado quedarte con la camiseta .- Dijo Rose .

- Le ha dejado por que yo hable con Alice y la convencí , no por que se ablandara sobre el hecho de que a Jasper le gustara esa camiseta . Aunque en honor a la verdad la camiseta le queda genial y …- Mi móvil comenzó a sonar . Mire el numero y el corazón de dio un vuelco . Era el numero de la casa de los padres de Edward .- Disculparme , ahora vengo .-

Sali de la cafetería y conteste la llamada .

- Dígame , Isabella al habla .-

- Bella , soy Esme .- se la notaba angustiada .

- Esme , ¿ Que ocurre ? , la noto muy preocupada , ¿ Que ocurre ? .-

En aquel momento Esme rompió a llorar , lo cual hizo que me asustara horriblemente . tenia el presentimiento de que a Edward le había pasado algo malo .

- Bella , Edward ha desaparecido .-

Me angustie , ¿ Que había ocurrido Dios mío ? .

Esme estaba muy nerviosa , estaba llorando al otro lado de la línea , así que le pedí que me pasara con Carlisle , si alguien tenia que tener la cabeza fría en aquel momento esa debía ser el padre de Edward .

Carlisle se puso al teléfono y me hablo muy seriamente . Explicándome la situación .

- Tu hermana lo ha dejado plantado en el altar , en la iglesia apareció un tipo que decía ser el amante de tu hermana , es un compañero de hospital de Edward . Al parecer llevaban meses manteniendo una aventura delante de las narices de mi hijo . El tipo al parecer había conseguido un puesto como director medico en un hospital de los Ángeles y le dijo a Tanya que se fuera con el , que no perdiera el tiempo con mi hijo por que el no podía darle el estilo de vida que ella llevaba Y tu hermana no se lo pensó dos veces antes de rechazar a Edward y decirle que no podía estar con el por que no estaba a la altura de una chica como ella . Y se marcho , dejando a los invitados y a tus padres allí .-

- Eso es horrible Carlisle , ¿ Que paso luego ? .-

- Edward estaba hecho polvo , pero aun así insistió en que se celebrara el banquete para toda la familia que había venido desde Europa . En medio del banquete se marcho y no sabemos nada desde ayer . Su móvil lo dejo en su apartamento y se ha llevado una maleta con ropa . No sabemos donde puede estar y no se si ha hablado contigo .-

- No , a mi no me ha llamado señor Cullen , pero intentare ayudar en lo que pueda , cogeré el primer avión que haya hacia forks y les ayudare a dar con el . Estense tranquilos , Edward no es un chico loco , el sabe lo que hace y se que pronto se pondrá en contacto con ustedes , de todos modos iré para allá tan pronto como me sea posible .-

Carlisle colgó y yo me dirigí a la cafetería , mis amigos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que me pasaba algo , así que les comente muy por encima lo que había pasado y que tendría que ausentarme unos días , así que era necesario que me cubrieran .

Ellos se mostraron comprensivos y me dijeron que me fuera tranquila , que todo estaba controlado y que me centrara en encontrar a Edward .

Cogí mi bolso y Salí rápidamente dirección a mi apartamento .

Una vez allí empecé a hacer una maleta y a llamar a las compañías aéreas para reservar un vuelo hacia Forks lo antes posible . Tuve suerte y pude encontrar billete para uno que salía en tres horas .

Mientras pasaba el tiempo termine mi maleta , deje todo organizado para que Alice se pasara por la maquetación de la revista y que llevara mis trabajos a la universidad .

Estaba abriendo la puerta con mi maleta en la mano cuando abrí la puerta … y me quede en el sitio al ver quien era .

- Hola Bella …- dijo apenado .

- Edward … - susurre atónita .

Y sin mediar palabra alguna me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas , escondiendo la cara en mi cuello y no dejándome verlo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Taraaaaaaaannnnn

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , y desde aquí pido disculpas publicas por hacer sufrir a Edward , pero créanme que es necesario para la trama ^^

Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola holaaaaaa :

Bueno , espero que todos estéis bien .

Yo ando un poco decaída por problemas familiares , pero aun así se que no debo desistir y no puedo permitir que paséis otro día mas sin vuestra actualización de este fic ^^.

Desde aquí hago otro llamamiento a una chica que me mando un review en una actualización anterior del fic , por desgracia el mail no llego , así que te mando el mío , agrégame en cuanto leas esto ^^ : Memoelight(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com espero que te llegue bien ^^ .

Y por ultimo repetir lo del contest que hay abierto en el fic de Tu particular cenicienta , así que si queréis ganar dos dibujos míos entrar en el ultimo capitulo de la historia y leer las bases del mismo ^^ .

Bueno y sin mas retrasos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo : Disfruten ^^

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 3 :

Bella Pov :

No podía moverme …

No podía articular palabra alguna …

Solo podía estar así … sosteniéndolo entre mis brazos .

No lo comprendía . ¿ Que estaba haciendo el allí ?.

- Edward …- Comencé a decir .

- Por favor .., no me digas un ``lo siento´´ , no aguanto que me digan eso alguna vez mas , estoy harto de esas palabras .-

- Por favor Edward , no te diría eso . Dios mío soy editora y creo que tengo un vocabulario mucho mas extenso . Además , no soy una adicta a los clichés que impone nuestra sociedad … es muy soso , ¿ no?.- Decidí gastar uno de mis discursos , esperando a ver si así conseguía quitarle algo de pelusa al asunto .

Y parece que lo conseguí , por que sentí como se reía .

- Tu siempre sorprendiéndome .- Sonrió un poco .

- Es que yo soy así . Me alegra saberlo , así no he tenido que usar el truco de salir en bikini de un pastel con sabor a chocolate .-

Me deshice del abrazo para poder verlo mejor , me moría de ganas de ahogarme en sus ojos color turquesa , esos ojos con los que sueño todas las noches . Aunque aquello era mejor que un sueño , el realmente estaba en mi casa , mirándome de arriba abajo . Desde luego tenerlo allí era lo mejor del mundo … aunque lamentaba que hubiera sido en esas circunstancias y no en otras mas alegres .

Pero estaba allí … y ella estaba mas tranquila .

Tuve que disimular mucho mi mirada de ternero degollado .

- Vaya …- Hice todo el acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad para que el no se diera cuenta de cuanto me estaba afectando esos ojos esmeraldas , lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos era que yo , la hermana mayor de la chica que lo había dejado plantado en el altar estuviera babeando por el .- Estas hecho una porquería .-

- Gracias , y yo que creía que te gustaría el aspecto de medico desaliñado tercermundista .- Me siguió la broma, pero aun se le veía un poco triste . Entonces se fijo en mi maleta improvisada .- ¿ Te he pillado en mal momento ? , ¿ Te vas de viaje o algo ? .-

- Pues ya no . Iba air a Folks por que tus padres pensaron que yo podría localizarte , tu madre me llamo histérica diciéndome que te habías ido y creería que te ibas a tirara debajo de las ruedas de un tráiler o algo así .-

- ¿ Ibas para encontrarme ? . Vaya con mis padres , no puedo irme sin que piensen que me he vuelto loco o algo así .- Y me pregunto .- ¿Has hablado con tus padres?.-

En aquel momento la que se empezó a reír fui yo .

- Es una buena broma Edward . Ni siquiera me invitaron a la boda … ¿ Como crees que me llamarían para esto? . Además , si me llamaran no hablaría con ellos . Ellos me dijeron que no tenían una hija llamada Isabella , que se avergonzaban de mi y siempre me comparaban con Tanya . Creo que ya me han molestado bastante .-

- Verdad … perdona . – Se disculpo , entonces tomo la bolsa de viaje y se dirigió a la puerta .- Bueno , tengo que irme , debo buscar un hotel donde quedarme y …-

- ¡¡ Como que irte a un hotel , tu te quedas aquí Edward ¡!! . Sera el ultimo lugar donde te busque o Tanya o algún miembro de mi familia … si es que les dan por volver .-

- Bella , no quiero molestar y …-

- Y nada , te quedas y ya esta , ahí va la amenaza y el inicio del secuestro de mi hacia a ti .- Y cogí el bolso de Edward , llevándolo hasta la habitación del invitados del piso .

El me siguió , le había hecho gracia mi reacción , y a mi también la verdad , no era de esas personas que se dedican a dar ordenes a diestro y siniestro . Imagino que será algún gen recesivo de la familia Delani y se me ha contagiado y ahora esta dando la cara .

- Muchas gracias Bella , de verdad que muchas gracias , yo …-

- Nada de gracias , hago un valioso servicio a la comunidad al permitir que un chico desaliñado se quede en mi casa y se de una ducha y se relaje .-

- Eso quiere decir que depende de mis ganas de huir te pondrás a tapiar las ventanas mientras yo estoy en la ducha y así no poder escapar no .-

- Así es , las pillas al vuelo Edward .-

Edward se comenzó a reír esta vez con un poco mas de ganas , se notaba que necesitaba desconectar del tema de la boda , sin duda Boston le sentara de maravilla para aclararse las ideas y saber que quiere hacer .

Bueno , la menos déjame pagar la cena no , venia para quedarme en un hotel pagando mis cosas , no a gorronear tus cosas . lo cual es triste teniendo en cuenta de que yo gano en un es lo que tu ganas de 9 meses en la redacción del periódico .-

- Gracias , yo también te aprecio .- dije sarcásticamente .

- No te enfadeeesss .- se volvió a acercara mi y me volvió a abrazar .

Aquel día iba de bien a mejor …

Edward en mi casa

Edward abrazándome protectoramente …

- Bueno señorito , a la ducha a acicalarte y a quitarte esa barba de tres días en plan pordiosero borracho , mientras pediré muchas guarradas para cenar , ¿ Te apetece chino? .-

- Si , y yo pago la cena , es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el gran favor que me estas haciendo . Y si quieres llamas de paso a mis padres y les pides un rescate por mi secuestro .-

Cogí un peluche y lo lance en direcciona Edward , el cual lo esquivo con gracia animal , huyendo hacia el baño con su bolsa de viaje.

- ¡¡ El baño esta la final del pasilloooooooo!!.- Grite mientras marcaba el numero del restaurante chino .

- Graciaaaasss.-

Y allí se encerró a adecentarse .

Después de llamar al restaurante llame a la señora Cullen para decirles que Edward estaba en mi casa y que se quedaría allí un tiempo .

- Como agradecértelo …-

- No le digan nada a mis padres .-

- A tus padres no los quiero ver ni en pintura Bella , como se atrevan a vacilar te juro que los estrangulo hasta la muerte .- Dijo la señora Cullen en evidente tono de amenaza .

- me esta dando miedo .-

- Tu no temas nada , que teman en todo caso tus padres y tu hermana .-

- Bueno , ya los llamara Edward con lo que vaya a hacer , mientras quédense tranquilos y respiren en paz , esta aquí conmigo y lo vigilare de que no haga ninguna tontería .-

- Gracias de nuevo Bella , de verdad , muchísimas Gracias .- Se despidió Esme

Me senté tranquilamente mientras calculaba el dinero de la cena , ya que había encargado comida para sobrevivir varios días sin salir a hacer la compra .

Y entonces me llego su dulce fragancia … Y oí sus pasos por el pasillo … Y lo vi aparecer .

¿ A donde se había ido todo el aire que estaba circulando por mis pulmones ? . No me podía creer que una simple camiseta blanca , junto con un pijama de rayas , la parte inferior para ser mas exactos , la loción de afeitado y el aroma de los vapores de la ducha le confirieran a Edward estar tan masculino y sexy hasta el extremo de ser un delito . Su aroma a loción de después del afeitado era tan embriagadora que no podía evitar aspirar mas de su fragancia , aturdiendo mis sentidos mas de lo que ya estaban .

¡¡¡¡Por dios santo Bellaaaaaa no te excites ¡!!!

¿¿ Esto es lo ultimo que el necesita ahora , que la hermana pequeña de la mujer que lo dejo plantado en el altar babee en su presencia ¡!!

Por dios santo que sexy .. ¡¡¡¡¡ Nooooooooooooooo basta ya cerebro pervertido ¡!!!!!

- Bellaaaaaaaaa .- Llamo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación .

- Emmm que ¿??? .- Pregunte aun un poco desorientada .

- Que pago la cena que lo sepas .-

- No noooo yo la pago .- Fui a buscar mi cartera , pero me encontré de nuevo observando a Edward de manera descarada .

- aquí esta y quédese con el cambio .- El repartidor se fue y Edward se volvió hacia a mi con la cara sonriente .- deja ya de mirar mi inocente cuerpo virginal .-

En aquel momento Edward le estaba pagando al repartidor , lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de que estuve al menos unos 20 min flipando con el aroma y el cuerpazo de Edward .

Y de virginal nada …

Esperaba de veras que mi baba no caiga de manera descarada por la comisura de mis labios .

¿ Como se podía estar tan brutalmente sexy con ese pijama y esa manera de hacer las cosas ?

Había ido a la cocina a buscar los cubiertos , platos y vasos de plástico para cenar , no tenia muchas ganas de fregar platos mañana , así que los cubiertos de cartón son la solución a mi problema de pereza crónica .

Busque unas cervezas y comenzamos a cenar . Desde luego teníamos hambre .

No sacamos el tema de la no boda , parte por que no quería hacerle daño a Edward recordándole ese momento y parte por que realmente no me interesaba . No me iba a cambiar la vida ni nada de eso .

En lugar de eso nos estuvimos poniendo al día de nuestras vidas . En un momento de observación Edward se quedo mirando mi pelo .

- ¿ Te has cortado el pelo ? .-

- Así es – toque el flequillo .- Te habrás dado cuenta por el flequillo . Tenia que sanearme un poco el pelo , así que deje hacer a la peluquera y wala , aquí esta mi nuevo y mas lustroso pelo . Hasta me veo mas guapa .-

- Tu siempre has estado guapa Bella .-

- Ahora si me veo guapa , ahora que vivo lejos de mi familia me puedo ver como realmente soy yo , me veo con mas claridad . Y aunque tu me lo dijeras no podía tomar en si la opinión del novio de mi hermana , es familia al fin y al cabo , así que en aquel entonces no valía tu opinión .-

- Si , creo que antes no he sido una persona de ideas muy claras cuando estaba con tu hermana .-

- Edward …- Susurre .

- El día de la no boda , cuando tu hermana me dejo plantado en el altar pensé en las palabras que me dijiste el día en el que te venias a Boston para vivir aquí , en el aeropuerto . Y comprendí el significado de las mismas . Bella , ¿ Por que no me hablaste de eso ? .De los otros novios que había tenido Tanya .-

- ¿Me hubieras escuchado si te lo hubiera dicho tres años atrás ?.-

Edward se quedo en silencio . Desde luego debía meditar bien la respuesta , aunque yo la sabia antes de que el lo supiera .

- Interpretare ese silencio como un no . Me hubieras odiado por calumniara tu prometida . Tanya le habría ido con el cuento a mis padres y estos me hubiera crucificado por interferir en la boda de su hija favorita . Ea , fin de la historia de terror de esta noche .- Arquee una ceja .- ¿ A que llevo razón a un cien porciento ?-

- Dios mío Bella me das miedo .- Dijo llevándose un trozo de ternera con curry a la boca .

- Lo mismo tengo poderes que me confieren mi cargo de editora . Soy la leche .- Me lleve a la boca un trozo del rollito de primavera .

- ¿ Cuento tiempo puedo quedarme ? . – Pregunto Edward preocupado .

Me quede sorprendida con la pregunta , que pregunta mas imbécil por dios .

- El tiempo que quieras cielo , por dios que pregunta as tonta . Ya veras lo bien que te sienta estar aquí en Boston . Tus padres están avisados y nadie te va a molestar por que aparte de ti nadie de folks sabe donde vivo . Ya veras , este cambio te va a sentar de maravilla .-

Edward se acerco a mi , nuestras caras a centímetros … acercando sus labios a los míos y esa fragancia elvolviendome de manera seductora … estábamos tan cerca … o tan cerca ….

Pero me beso en la mejilla , cerca de los labios lo justo para rozarlos de manera ligera , pero que a mi me había aceleraros el corazón de manera errática . Entonces yo hice el mismo movimiento , para que supiera lo que se siente a dejar esa insinuación en el aire .

Era el beso de dos amigos con vivencias comunes , vivencias que los había unido mas a los dos …

¿ Seria aquello bueno o malo aquello de que viviera en casa estando tan enamorada de el como estoy ?

Me levante de del suelo y me dirigí a Edward .

Me voy a la cama , descansa y si necesitas algo mi habitación esta esa de ahí , la del principio del pasillo , al lado de la tuya .- Sonreí

- Muchísimas gracias por acogerme .-Susurro mirándome intensamente .

- Gracias a ti por salvarme y darme las pautas para tener lo que tengo hoy , si no hubiera estado no hubiera podido acogerte .-

Y me fui a mi habitación con el corazón latiéndome de manera errática . He rozado sus labios con los míos , dos veces , Tenia ganas de gritar de felicidad , pero se que lo espantaría y no quería eso . Aunque no me han faltado deseos de atravesar esa línea que une la amistad con el amor .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dos semanas después …

- Y aquí es donde habitualmente vengo cuando mi torpeza alcanza nuevas cuotas . En mi época de becaria hice de este sitio mi lugar de reunión los jueves y viernes .

- Guau , que torpe eres .- dijo Edward

- Gracias , eres muy amable .- dije sarcásticamente .

- ¿ Que fue lo mas grave que te hiciste ? .-

- Pues la mas grave fue la que me hice en la frente al darme un golpe contra un árbol cuando estaba aprendiendo a montar en moto con un amigo australiano . Me hice un buen corte en la frente .-

- ¿ Por que no me dijiste nada de ese accidente ¿???.- pregunto de repente alterado . Me asusto que de repente se pusiera así .

- Eso fue hace un mes Edward , no fue nada grave , solo un golpe , nada mas . Me hicieron una revisión , una resonancia y me echaron doce puntos en la herida . Estuve esa semana descasando y me recupere .-

- Debiste habérmelo dicho , debiste llamarme , yo …-

- Edward no . Estuvo bien lo que hice a pesar de lo que puedas pensar tu ahora mismo . Además cuando me has hecho falta he llamado , ¿ No ? .-

Edward asintió .

- Pues eso .- sonreí . – Además , tu vives en forks , yo aquí e iba a ser tu ruina si vinieras a verme cada vez que me hiciera una herida .- me reí .

- Pues eso va a cambiar pronto …-

Deje de reírme y me volví hacia el sorprendida , no podía haber oído lo que creo que había oído .

- ¿ Como que cambiar pronto ? .-

- Pues eso , he recibido una oferta del hospital general de Boston y la voy a aceptar , estoy buscando un piso aquí y en definitiva , que me mudo aquí .- Sonrió de repente .

- ¿ Y tu trabajo en Forks ? .-

- Hay muy buenos médicos allí , pero yo soy un alma libre y quiero probar nuevos retos en mi trabajo , y Boston me esta ofreciendo todo lo que yo necesito .-

- ¿ Y cuando has hecho todo eso ? .- sonreí cada vez mas .

- Pues mientras tu estabas entre las clases y el periódico , ¿ No creerás que me dedicaba a vegetar en tu casa no ? .-

- Ya veo que no .- sonreí .

- Entonces no te molesta tenerme por aquí , ¿ No ? . La ciudad es lo suficientemente grande para los dos .-

- Estoy encantada de compartir mi ciudad contigo .¿ Pero esto no levantara cotilleos en Folks ? .-

- En honor ala verdad me importa una mierda lo que piensen . Papa y Mama ya están en Londres de vuelta y yo estoy aquí . Así que en unos días espero tener piso y poder instalarme en la ciudad .-

Y entonces me abrazo y comenzó a girar conmigo en sus brazos , yo estaba tan feliz que creía que mi corazón iba a estallar de felicidad . Que semanas mas magnificas .

Edward se muda a Boston

Edward trabajara en Boston

Y estaba mas unida que nunca al hombre al que mas amo en este mundo

Mi vida iba mejorando poco a poco , lo cual me sorprendió mucho .

¿ El universo estaba devolviéndome todas las cosas que mis padres y mi hermana me arrebataron hace ya tantos años ?

¿ Podría conseguir que Edward se fijara en mi , olvidando el hecho de que la zorra de mi hermana lo dejara plantado en el altar ?

¿ Me atreveré a intentar conquistar al hombre al que amo ?

Espero poder ser capaz de ver lo que hay en su corazón antes de entregarle el mío .

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn

¿ Que opinan de lo que esta pasando ? , espero con ganas vuestros reviews ^^


	4. Nota : Final por ahora

Hola holaaaaa :

Bueno , aquí estoy de nuevo para anunciar el final de esta historia .

Pero esperar esperaaarrr no me matéis aun que todo en esta vida tiene su explicación .

Bueno , desde un principio había decidido que esta historia iba a constar de solo 3 capítulos , iba a ser una historia con la cual pretendía despejarme un poco de las otras actualizaciones , pero al terminar el capitulo 3 me di cuenta de que esta historia daba mucho mas de si . Y gracias a los reviews , y sobre todo a un súper review que recibí y el cual es el que me ha llevado a tomar esta decisión . Anteliacullen , muchísimas gracias por darme la visión de hacer mas larga esta historia , tu comment me ha ayudado a tomar esta decisión ^^ y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecida . Gracias a ti y a otra gran amiga : Khathycienta , creadora de apostando el corazón , me habéis ayudado a enfocar esta historia de otra manera , creándole asi una secuela que la tratara como le corresponde ^^

Por lo demás pronto tendréis noticias mías con tu particular cenicienta , no os olvidaos del concurso del relato de fantasmas al estilo romántico .

Y como ultimo apunte , estoy enfrascada en la creación de otra historia , que no será editada hasta que tu particular cenicienta este terminada . que será dentro de unos seis capítulos ^^

Así que los que vayáis a participar en el concurso tenéis un mes contando desde hoy para la historia ^^

Y ahora si me largo , nos veremos el domingo con la nueva actualización de tu particular cenicienta ^^


End file.
